Waking up: Majestic's
by Akumashef
Summary: Ever wonder what the Stoic, and collected Majestics go through in the morning? Now you can! Fifth instalment in the 'Waking up' series! Do not need to read to other chapters to understand Rated T for safety. please enjoy!


Akumashef: Hello everyone! This is the fifth installment in the 'Waking up' series thanks to JenEvan! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing it really makes me want to right more when I read them! Next up: BEGA.

Tyson: Akumashef dose not own us or any of the other Beyblade guys.

Kai: Please review it… and if you like this series, do check out here new series 'Beyblade the abridged Series' if you want.

Kenny: The Waking up Series will end either after maybe four more teams: BEGA, Barthez Battalion, F – Dynasty, and the Saint Shield (thanks again Delitelia). Hope you all enjoyed it really! And they'll be here soon enough hope you don't wait to long. And in the new series chapter one is up and I will soon be fulfilling my true roll in the series! *smiles broadly*

Ray: And what would that be exactly?

Kenny: Why helping Akumashef give all those fan's out their, the service they deserve of course!

Max: how you gonna do that?

Kenny: well you like everyone else will just need to read to find out… Get typing Akumashef, the shocking Monkey is coming…"

Akumashef: Yipe… please enjoy!!!!!!

Waking up: Majestic's  
By: Akumashef.

Robert always woke up early. Not particularly because he liked to but simply because it was easier to finish his paperwork before everyone else awoke and needed him for various things. Looking to the left Robert couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Servant Gustav who was currently passed out in a char. Robert woke up at 4 O' clock in the morning most days, and Gustav being the loyal Man Servant he was would wake up even earlier to bring him coffee, meaning he woke up some time after 3 O' clock in the morning. After knowing Gustav as long as he had, he no longer thought of him as help and more as a friend. Robert sighed before looking out the window at the pink hues merging with the black blue color of the sky before sighing contently and once again put pen to paper.

The hallway always seamed to grow longer at this time of day, but the fact that he had to sneak around didn't do anything to help that feeling. Once the man had reached the door to his employer's room he pressed his ear to the door and heard a gentle snoring sound. With relief evident in his once tense features the man pushed open the door and walked quietly to the four-posted king sized bed.

"Master Enri—Mpphh!" the man in black exclaimed as he was engulfed in a powder blue comforter.

"Sorry Piddlesworth!" Enriche called out as he sprinted from his room.

"Enriche!" Piddlesworth called out after freeing himself from the blanket and chasing after the blonde "your classes start in an hour!"

The blonde showed no signs of hearing the older man; either that or he was ignoring him and Piddlesworth was sure it was the latter of the two. As the elderly man-servant turned a corner he felt his foot make contact with something and promptly hit the floor. Looking up slightly dazed by the fall, he saw that the suit of armor's left leg had been extended and was what had caused his fall. Pulling himself to his feet he once again took of in pursuit of his young master and when he maid it to the stairs he found Enriche climbing down the last few.

'At least he remembers not to run on the stairs.' Piddlsworth thinks happily as he bounds down the stairs.

Enriche turns on his heals as he hears the familiar footfalls of Piddlesworth, only to watch him jump from the last few stairs and slip past him on the wet, freshly moped floor and fly down the hallway leading to the indoor pool.

"Guess he should fallow his own advice about those stairs huh Lisa?" Enriche asked the maid holding a mop; that at the sound of a loud splash cringed, but nodded all the same.

Pulling back the heavy red curtains a young girl everyone knew as Mary sighed.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." Mary said in a singsong voice as she walked towards the bed of her employer. "Master Oliver, it's time to wake up and greet the new day."

"Ummmpphh-unnbmm-mm." Oliver mumbled quietly as he hugged his pillow.

"Come now sir, one can not spend their whole lives in bed now can they?" Mary laughed lightly as she pushed his shoulder gently.

Oliver clumsily pulled himself from the warm comfortable bed, and as soon as he stood up and walked toward the bathroom he tripped over his feet only to be caught by Mary.

"Carful Sir…" Mary chided as she lead the sleeping boy toward his bathroom.

Handing Oliver his toothbrush, she couldn't help but smile as he tried to brush his bottom lip instead of his teeth. After gingerly corrected his hand and helping Oliver to brush his teeth she soon left so as to allow Marco to help the Zombie-like boy into his fresh clothing. As Oliver walked down the hall still half asleep Mary found herself walking just behind him so as to prevent something happening to her master before he could wake up at breakfast. Mary looked away for a moment and noticed a smudge on one of the statues and stopped to wipe it away with her handkerchief, as she turned to resume walking she saw the suit of armor that Oliver was walking by, release the axe it had been holding. Running at full speed Mary pushed Oliver and within the same moment felt the sharp blade pull the hem of her dress, leaving

Part of her white petticoat showing beneath the black uniform. Mary looked at the axe and sighed with relief; as she looked to Oliver only to sprint forward again and stop him from falling down the steps. This resulted in her taking the tumble headfirst instead. As she hit the foot of the stairs she groaned and sat up watching her young master walk down the hallway toward the dinning room. Chasing after her master once again, fear for his safety deep in here chest as she notices he had just walked into the kitchen instead of the dinning room. The chef here was one of the best in Paris, no one would claim otherwise… but he had the problem of being extremely clumsy and so sharp objects and hot surfaces often flew around unchecked. As the double doors flew open she gave an un-ladylike shriek before pushing Oliver out of the way before twelve or so butcher knives; which pinned her to the wall. Ripping herself from the wall she groaned as she heard another rip sound from her dress… the knives had claimed her black ribbon, but before she could pout she looked at Oliver and once again took of running as he was about to be burned by a very hot surface. Mary grabbed Oliver and spun him around pushing him toward the door but also pushing her rear end against the hot surface.

"Ouch!" Mary cried rubbing her posterior.

Mary looked around and after finding no Oliver in the kitchen she darted into the dinning room, ignoring the pain in her rump enough to see Oliver struggling to sit in his chair.

"Please allow me Master Oliver" Mary chirped, smiling at her Master and forgetting the pain in her rump completely as she pulls out his chair and he sleepily smiles at her.

"Thank you Mary" Oliver Yawned out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny hated mornings, not so much for the waking up part, but for the fact that he had to wait until mid afternoon to go challenge Robert to a chess game. After all there was nothing ells to do. Johnny looked at the clock again and moved another Pawn across the board to take the Rook which a servant had placed their previously. This guy might not have the skill of Robert, but he would work for now.

The End.

Please tell me what you think of my shot at the Majestic's Requested by JenEvan .

JenEvan please tell me what you think of this as you did request it! *chuckles*

Hope I didn't do to badly….

Have a nice day….unless you don't want to …that's ok to…. *smiles*


End file.
